


Tidily Arranged

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Expectations, Flustered!Zane, M/M, Mentioned Murder, No actual violence, Prince!Zane, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jay had always known he was betrothed to a prince across the sea. Everyone had always known--it was hard not to. Nervous and unsure, he doesn't know what to expect from Zane Julien. His paintings show a stoic man, one of impressive composure with an icy, focused gaze. But when he arrives at Zane's palace, he finds the truth to be a wonderful surprise.





	Tidily Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! I just got back from seeing Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse, and oh my god it was AMAZING. I'm thinking of writing something for it, but I don't know yet.
> 
> Anyway, that's not what you're here for! If you like this fic, please leave a comment below! You might just get a part two ;)

 

_ You’re doing this for your people.  _

Jay folded his hands carefully over his lap, trying not to play with the pearls adorning his robes. An equally festooned, rounded hat sat beside him; every bit of ribbon and trim was fastidiously sewn on—the power of the gods themselves couldn’t make the tight stitching move, Jay was sure of it. The hat would be carefully sat atop his head before he left his carriage, right atop the soft cotton wrap that kept his hair from sight. 

“Marriage,” Jay murmured, peeking past one of the curtains on the carriage window. They were already in the city. Guards lined the streets, keeping curious townsfolk away from the road. “I can’t say I’m ready for it.” 

“Good thing this is only the first meeting,” his aunt soothed. “Marriage comes later, after all the paperwork is out of the way.” She shifted in her seat. “It’s only right to let him court you first. He seems like a decent enough fellow, you know. And you’re—”

Jay cut her off. “—doing this for the people, yes,” He muttered. “I still don’t think it’s fitting for a lord to marry a prince. I don’t care how close to the crown I am.” Jay sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. It wasn’t that he was against the marriage, though he was nervous. 

Ever since his parents passed and he was taken in by the Walker family, he’d been betrothed to a prince from across the sea. A prince who lived up high in the mountains, almost high enough to touch the clouds, if the scholars were right. Zane Julien. He was handsome in the paintings, if not a tad bit cold and distant. Jay considered that a blessing—he could’ve been stuck with someone less pretty to look at.

The marriage had been arranged for two reasons, though only one was known to the public. The first one was to strengthen ties between the two nations. That was the obvious one. Everyone knew it, praised it—it hung around their conversations in the most sickly sweet of ways, hiding the other reason beneath it. 

Hiding that their king was becoming nervous about his position on the throne. 

Jay’s father had been fifth in line for the throne, before his death. A death—an  _ assassination— _ that had been orchestrated by the king himself. In a fit of delirium, he’d ordered the death of both Cliff and Linette Gordon. Luckily it’d been kept quiet, passed off as an attack from a rival country. A believable lie, if not one that made Jay grind his teeth.

Jay was passed off to Ed and Edna Walker, his aunt and uncle on his mother’s side, shortly after his parents death. He was also given their name. When he came of age, he was made aware of both the tragedy that had befallen his parents as well as his position—and what was expected of him. Not by the king, no. By his own family.

The only reason Jay was allowed to live was because he hadn’t been a threat. Babies often aren’t. But as soon as he was on the cusp of coming of age, Ed drew him aside. Explained the reason for his betrothal. Explained the safety of being sent overseas when the king was in such a state. Jay had understood, of course. Had internalised his rage, his confusion, for the sake of his own safety.

“I don’t see why we should wait,” Jay grumbled. “I’m going to be staying in the palace with him.” He stretched his legs out, careful not to knock his boots against anything. If he scuffed them, he’d get a talking to, as well as risk looking uncultured in front of the royal court. “The only thing separating us will be a few walls.” 

“Because weddings take time to plan,” Edna replied. “Plus, wouldn’t you rather get to know him, first?” 

Jay cocked an eyebrow at her. “In what way?” He teased, getting her cheeks to turn a dark shade of pink. She swatted at him with her fan, and he cackled. “Don’t want us playing around before marriage, huh?”

“I don’t care what you do before marriage,” Edna huffed, indignant. “But you’d best reign in your sense of humor, at least for the afternoon.” She folded her hands across her lap once more, though Jay could see the corner of her mouth lift in a smile. 

Jay smiled, brash and big. It fell after a moment and his eyes went back to stare at his hands. “Do you think I’ll be happy here?” He wasn’t sure if she’d give him an answer, at least not a good one.

“Well,” Her voice was as soft as his, if not softer. “I think that that depends on you, Jay. Happiness, joy—it can only live where you plant the seed.”

He sighed. 

Definitely not a good answer.

 

Jay wanted to frown as his aunt fixed his hat on his head and tied the ribbon around his neck; the cloth beneath served as decoration, as well as protection for his ears, so he tolerated it. The hat just looked silly. Like he’d upended an unlit lantern on his head. It was part of his culture, something that a lord might wear when attending the king’s court. And that’s why he wore it now. Once he settled in, he planned to burn it.

“You look beautiful,” Edna complimented breathlessly. “I knew this day would come, but I don’t think I could have ever been prepared for it.” She leaned across the small space between them and touched her forehead to his. “Be brave, my nephew. Your new life lives just beyond that door.” 

The carriage came to a stop—it barely jostled, but what little movement there was had Jay’s stomach turning. “It’ll be good to stretch my legs,” He offered weakly. “I might walk funny when I climb out.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Edna said.

Jay made an exaggerated, unsure expression and shrugged at her. “Who knows what might happen?” 

Edna was the first one to leave the carriage, stepping from it with both grace and ease. Jay knew that he wouldn’t be able to match it, though he hoped to make a good impression. 

Unfortunately, hope wasn’t enough to get him through the next fifteen minutes.

As soon as Jay stepped out of the carriage and onto the topmost step, he realised that Zane was right there. Offering a hand to him. His large, blue eyes were curious and red dusted his too-pale cheeks. Jay took his hand carefully, unable to look away as he took the next step down—or attempted to. His foot met empty air and he tumbled forward, toward the stone below.

Zane moved faster than any man he’d ever seen. He had his arms up and under Jay before he could hit the ground. Jay’s hat went spinning toward the ground. Zane swung him up into a bridal carry, tucking one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. A round of giggles passed through the crowd of nobles around them. 

“Hi,” Jay squeaked out, keeping his arms close to him and entwining his fingers. 

Zane stared at him for a moment, lips pressed into a solid, firm line. His expression quickly blossomed into one of shy, flustered excitement. Jay could hear a servant scrambling for his hat in the background, but no one dared to put it on his head.

“Hello,” he murmured in response. 

 

“I’m sorry about my less than graceful entrance,” Jay apologised as soon as he was put back on his feet and the introductions were out of the way. The pair was left to themselves in the gardens—as to themselves as they could get. They had a chaperone, not to mention the guards stationed every ten feet.

Zane was staring at his feet. He’d been staring at his feet the entire walk, only giving cursory glances to Jay and then hurriedly looking away when he noticed.

“I...I think—thought it was cute,” Zane said. “There’s no reason to apologise. I’m just glad I was there to catch you.” His hand carefully laid itself over Jay’s, which was sitting on his extended forearm. “Why do you hide your hair?” He asked. Zane’s hair was a powerful shock of white hair—it’d been combed back into a ponytail earlier, though it was quickly escaping it’s confines. 

“My aunt told me to,” Jay replied dryly. “It’s not the latest fashion trend in my country, I assure you.” He reached a hand up to pat the cloth over his ear. “I like not freezing my ears off though.” 

Zane chuckled and then stopped abruptly, eyes darting up to gauge Jay’s reaction. “We’ll have to get you something warmer. Our latest fashion trend is fur.” He gestured to the impressive cloak he wore. It was being gently tugged behind him by the wind. “And I...didn’t wear it because my aunt told me to. Or anyone else, for that matter.” 

“Braggart,” Jay accused with a snort. “When do I get to dress in furs?” He reached around Zane’s shoulders. His fingers froze as Zane did. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment—Jay began to pull back his hand, but Zane stopped him.

“No, I mean, yes, you may touch it. I’m sorry,” He tried to relax, offering a smile. Jay narrowed his eyes before carefully extending his hand once again and petting at the snow-white fur. It was ethererally soft, so much so that it rendered Jay quiet for a few moments. “You can have this cloak, if you’d like.”

Jay worked his jaw for a moment before shaking his head. “You can’t just give me your clothes,” he teased. “It’s freezing out here.” Zane’s face fell. “Maybe when we get back inside?” 

“Of course. I have a dozen like it,” Zane shared. “I don’t mind sharing them with you. Or giving them to you.  _ Gifting  _ them to you.” His words tripped over themselves and his face only became redder over time. “I’m sorry.” 

“There’s no reason to apologise,” Jay told him, echoing Zane from earlier. “I think  _ you’re  _ cute.” He risked nudging at Zane with his shoulder. He almost burst into laughter when Zane ducked his head down further. 

“I’m normally far more composed, I assure you,” Zane murmured, finally drawing himself to his full height—and an impressive height that was. He stretched an arm out and wrapped it around Jay’s shoulders, bringing him closer. The weight of his cloak came with his arm and it warmed Jay almost immediately. “I look forward to this relationship and where it might take us.” He pressed a kiss to Jay’s cheek, surprising him with how warm it was. “Was that too forward?” 

Jay shook his head, trying not to smile. “No. Not at all. I also look forward to our future together, if not with a bit of nerves. It’s not unusual to be betrothed, but,” He leaned a bit closer to Zane. “It’s still pretty scary. To come all this way to marry a man I’ve never met.” 

Zane cocked an eyebrow at him—Jay took a moment to wonder if he plucked them. Would he have to pluck his? Zane proceeded to nod at him and then pulled his arm away, taking the warmth with it. 

“I understand,” Zane murmured. “It isn’t easy, giving up one life for another.” He offered his arm once more and Jay took it. “Let’s go back inside. It’s a bit too cold to explore the garden further—and it looks as if it will snow again, this evening.” He tilted his face up to the sky, letting out a single puff of breath as he looked at the thick, grey clouds. “I imagine you’d like to get settled in. They’ve chosen a room for you in the wing opposite my own.”

“To keep us from getting up to shenanigans?” Jay asked playfully. “We’ll just have to try our hardest to outsmart them.”

“With all the guards in the way, it’ll take a mastermind,” Zane said, though it was in jest. “I’m not sure why we must have a chaperone. This courtship is relatively brief and we both know how it will end.” Jay nodded. “I suppose it is a tradition we must adhere to, no matter the circumstance.”

Jay sighed dramatically. “Isn’t it mad that all of our servants can get handsy around us and do the naughtiest of things in dark corners when they think our parents aren’t looking, but we have to stay some level of chaste when we’re together?” 

Zane gave a shrug. “Not for long. We must put on a show for our family. That is the unfortunate truth behind the entire ordeal. And I’m afraid the practice will outlive us all. There’s nothing much we can do about it.” 

“I suppose that’s as true as anything else,” Jay grumbled. He coughed lightly and covered his mouth to muffle his next words. “Not that I want to get handsy with you off the bat.” 

Zane looked at him quizzically and then gave a hesitant nod. “Of course not. We’ve some time yet, before that.” He gave an equally as hesitant smile and Jay wanted to laugh. Zane was shy, nervous, and a bit oblivious—Jay almost thought he might break him. “I hope you’re not coming down with anything. That’d make a horrible delay to the wedding.” 

“I feel fine,” Jay replied. “Just something in my throat, that’s all.” He felt Zane’s fingertips press lightly to his lower back and fought off a shiver as he was ushered inside. “We’re going to get lecture for our bit of privacy.” 

“I think it will be worth it,” Zane’s voice was confident, this time. “Some things are worth getting lectured for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, naturally--welcome to the end of the fic!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> It's Only A Paper Moon by Ella Fitzgerald, The Delta Rhythm Boys
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
